Amor frío
by Adam Spencer
Summary: Rusia x America. Disculpad las faltas de ortografía, y ¡espero que os guste!


17 de noviembre. Mi ejército se encuentra destrozado. ¿Cuanto tiempo he estado combatiendo? ¿Cuanto tiempo llevo en este campo de batalla? Miro a mi alrededor y veo nieve carmesí, con la sangre absorbida de mis fieles y leales soldados. Por último... ¿Cuánto tardaría el Reich en acabar conmigo? La nieve roja me recordaba al atardecer de Leningrado, un pálido cielo con tonos rojizos que revitalizaban mi corazón y mi alma.

Entonces, entre la neblina y los cadáveres, encontré a un joven, que todavía parecía vivo. "No importa, le queda muy poco tiempo, y será liberado del campo de batalla". Al mirar sus ojos azules, tras unas destrozadas gafas, cambié de opinión. Más bien, mi corazón. Esos ojos azules me inspiraban felicidad, igual que el cielo de mi ciudad. Me sentí un monstruo por desearle una muerte tan rápidamente, así que lo cargué a mis espaldas y lo llevé rápidamente al pueblo más cercano.

Varias semanas pasaron, luego meses. El Reich había sufrido grandes golpes en el lado occidental, y yo y mi amigo estábamos a salvo relativamente. Pero él quedó en coma, y no había dado ningún atisbo de vida desde que cargué con él entre la nieve carmesí. ¿Le iba a perder? Ni siquiera podía saber su nombre... Lo único que descubrí, por sus ropajes, es que era americano. Seguramente vino a ayudarnos, seguramente para morir con honor y volver a su hogar en una bolsa para cadáveres. Por alguna extraña razón no deseaba eso. ¿Desde cuando me importaba la gente? Pero él... sus ojos...

Entonces tosió. Estaba tan acostumbrado a quedarme pensando todo el rato en él, que apenas un pequeño sonido como ese me descolocó totalmente. ¡Se estaba despertando, intentando moverse y sufriendo, pero se despertaba! Le abracé, intentando tranquilizarle e impidiendo que se moviese, todavía tenía heridas por todo su cuerpo, y tardaría en recuperarse. Cuando se tranquilizó, me apretó la mano, que sin haberme dado cuenta, estaba sujetando la suya, y me miró a los ojos.

-¿Donde...? -preguntó el americano, atontado todavía.

-Tranquilo, estás a salvo. Te encontré herido y te traje aquí para que te recuperases.

-¿De verdad...? Muchas gracias... -contestó dolorido.

-Será mejor que descanses, yo cuidaré de ti. -le dije sonriéndole.

-¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo...?

-Si, y seguiré estándolo hasta que te recuperes.

En ese momento, volvió a dormirse, pero más bien por el cansancio, mientras apretaba muy fuerte mi mano, tal vez en señal de agradecimiento. La próxima vez que despertase, me aseguraría de seguir aquí sujetándosela. Sin darme cuenta, pasaron los meses, y años, mientras veía como se recuperaba Alfred, que así se llamaba mi compañero, y le llevaba a vivir conmigo a mi casa. Nos habíamos vuelto muy amigos, tanto que no le interesaba volver a su propio hogar. Tuviera o no gente esperándole, él había muerto en Rusia, y según sus palabras, yo le devolví la vida.

Convivir con él, observando esos ojos azules todos los días, llenos de vida, me daba la felicidad. Para cuando acabó la guerra, y todos empezaban a volver a sus países de origen, pensé que me quedaría solo de nuevo. Una gran pena asaltaba mi corazón, pena que olvidaba cuando veía su sonrisa de creído, diciendo tonterías para alegrar mi cara. Fue uno de esos días cuando, su sonrisa chocó con la mía, inocentemente al caerse encima mía por hacer el tonto. Le abracé, no entiendo porqué si creía no necesitarle, pero lo hice. Tal vez mi corazón ya no deseaba volver a estar solo. Quería el suyo se uniese a él.

Le besé, esos labios que formaban la sonrisa que tanto amaba. Se sintió muy bien, y él, parecía cooperar. Mis instintos pedían más, así que le cogí de la mano y lo llevé a mi dormitorio. Sin pensarlo me tiré encima suya, arrancándole esa estúpida chaqueta de aviador, y lamiendo su pecho totalmente musculado, mientras notaba sus manos acariciando mi cabello. Poco a poco la fría habitación se fue calentando con nuestras caricias y nuestros besos. Me apoyé sobre él, apretando con mi rodilla su entrepierna, mientras subía a su boca y jugaba lentamente con su lengua. Mis manos, poseídas, nos desnudaban lentamente, y cuando sentí el calor de su piel, perdí la razón. Nuestros cuerpos desnudos se acariciaban, tocaban y besaban cualquier lugar, siempre deseando más. Y decidí dárselo.

Le dí la vuelta, y le coloqué boca a abajo pegado a las sábanas. Con mi miembro acariciaba su trasero, mientras le daba pequeños mordiscos en el cuello y la orejita derecha. Entonces introduje lentamente por su orificio un dedito, para ir abriendo paso a lo que iba a entrar momentos después. Alfred gimió, al notar como se introducía y lo movía adentro y afuera, en círculos, para que se abriese rápido. Deseaba metérsela, por lo que quizá fui algo rudo con él al morderle fuerte la orejita. Le dolió, y se quejó, pero no me importaba. Introduje un segundo dedo, haciendo que se callase y agarrase mi brazo, para que aumentase la velocidad del movimiento de mis dedos. Acariciaba su espalda desnuda, mientras le lamía la nuca y jugaba con sus cabellos, a la vez que introduje un tercer dedo, señal de que ya era lo suficientemente grande. Al igual que su señal de que estaba totalmente listo, sudando y gimiendo con fuerza con tan solo notar mi lengua.

Entonces pasé mi mano por debajo de su estómago, obligándole a ponerse arrodillado contra el cabezal de la cama, e introduje lentamente mi miembro en su trasero tembloroso. Mis manos se unieron a las suyas, entrelazándose los dedos por el placer, y dando un pequeño empujoncito hacia adentro con mi cadera, para alcanzar por fin el fondo, momento en el que Alfred gritó de dolor y placer a la vez. Pero ya no había marcha atrás... Le agarré con una mano del pecho, mientras con la otra le masturbaba, y empecé a mover mi cadera, introduciendo y sacando el miembro lentamente. Alfred no podía más que agarrarse al cabezal de la cama, tal como yo deseaba. Quería que fuese mio, completamente mio y de nadie más. Mientras lo pensaba aumenté la velocidad de mis caderas, al igual que Alfred aumentó el tono de sus gemidos. Sentí la necesidad de mordisquearle el cuello, lamerlo y dejar mi marca en él. Como dos bestias nos tocamos, mordimos y deseamos comernos por completo, perdiendo la razón a cada embestida que realizaba en su interior. Embestidas que cada vez se me hacían más difíciles de hacer sin sentir que estaba a punto de correrme, sobre todo notando su miembro mojado en mi mano, agitándolo sin parar. Nuestras respiraciones se aceleraron, sabiendo que llegaba el momento. Ya fuera por la calidez de nuestros cuerpos, las caricias o las embestidas, descargué todo mi amor en su interior, en un brutal orgasmo húmedo y cálido dentro de él, a la vez que Alfred salpicaba la almohada, enloqueciendo de placer al notar mi corrida caliente en su interior.

Abrazándole, caí rendido a su lado en la cama, intentando respirar tras semejante placer que nunca había sentido. Él se apoyó en mi pecho, besándolo y acariciándolo sin parar, deseoso de más. Sin duda mi época de estar solo ya había pasado. Ahora vivía por alguien más. Su sonrisa americana calentaba mi fría morada invernal.


End file.
